


Combative

by plain_jane08 (awolfling)



Series: All encompassing [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 07:11:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1091067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awolfling/pseuds/plain_jane08
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Danny takes an aborted step towards the office, everything in him is screaming to go protect Steve</i>
</p><p>Joe pays Steve a visit at 5-0 and finds he's exceedingly unwelcome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Combative

**Author's Note:**

> This will probably only make sense if you've read [Exhaustive](http://archiveofourown.org/works/988170/chapters/1948982)

Danny walks into the office, bag of sandwiches in his hand, and stops short. Commander Joe White is in Steve’s office, posture aggressive as he leans over Steve’s desk. Steve looks angry but unintimidated, still seated in his chair. Danny’s vision blacks out for a second as rage bubbles in his chest. He can’t believe Joe has the gall to show his face, but then again, assholes generally don’t know when to quit.

 

Danny sees Chin and Kono standing at the computer table and makes himself walk up to them and not into the office to beat on Joe like he really wants to.

 

“How long has he been here?” Danny asks.

 

Chin and Kono both glance at him before looking back at Joe. Danny’s glad that Steve had people here watching his back.

 

“A few minutes,” Chin answers, and it’s clear from the tightness in his voice that Chin’s about as happy to see Joe as Danny is.

 

“Fucking asshole,” Kono mutters and Danny hums in agreement. Danny takes an aborted step towards the office, everything in him is screaming to go protect Steve, but he’s wary of making things worse. He doesn’t want to undermine Steve or make Joe think that Steve is weak in anyway. Danny knows how these macho dickheads think and unless shit starts going down, any interference from Danny might make things harder on Steve.

 

Joe looks out of the office then and locks eyes on Danny. The smile that blooms on his face sends shivers down Danny’s spine and Danny has no doubt in his mind that he’s in the sights of a predator. Joe turns back to Steve and says something that makes Steve slam his fists on his desk and stand up. His chair goes flying backwards and clatters to the ground. Danny is vaguely aware of Kono jumping next to him, startled by the noise. This is Danny’s cue to do something, whatever Joe said got to Steve and Danny’s not about to let that asshole have another second where he has a chance to hurt the man Danny loves.

 

Danny doesn’t remember walking to Steve’s office, one second he’s next to Kono and Chin and the next he’s yanking Steve’s door open.

 

“It’s time for you to leave,” Danny says, voice calm and low, not betraying the way his heart is racing and his gut is churning. Danny has no doubt in his mind that this man is a threat to Steve and it’s making his body pump adrenalin like he’s face to face with a feral bear.

 

Danny’s eyes flick to Steve, taking in his stiff posture and stormy expression. When he looks back at Joe, Danny swears he tastes blood.

 

Joe smiles like Danny is joking and affects a casual stance as if Danny is no more dangerous than a light breeze. Something sizzles in Danny’s stomach. Danny won’t take his eyes off Joe again.

 

“Detective Williams,” Joe says his name like an insult, “I was just catching up with Steve.”

 

If Danny were more relaxed he’d scoff at Joe’s blatant lying in the face of ample evidence to the contrary.

 

“Maybe you didn’t hear me,” Danny says firmly, “Get out.”

 

“I was leaving anyway,” Joe shrugs and turns to Steve, “He’s really sensitive, even for a fag.”

 

Danny has Joe’s arm behind his back and his face smashed into the glass wall of Steve’s office before he has time to think. If Danny had taken the time to think he’d have done it anyway.

 

“Listen up, asshole, because I’m only going to say this once,” Danny hisses, “I’m a short shit from Jersey, I may not be a highly trained Navy SEAL, but I’m scrappy and I know how to play dirty. You don’t want to get on my bad side. Now you’re going to leave and you’re never going to contact Steve again.

 

“If you decide to catch up again,” Danny says, pushing Joe’s arm up further and threatening to dislocate his shoulder, “Then I’m going to see just how far the Governor’s Immunity and Means clause stretches.”

 

Danny shoves Joe one last time and lets go. He moves back in case Joe comes out swinging. Danny’s aware that Steve’s stepped up behind him, but he can’t look at Steve yet, not until this threat has gone. Joe whirls around snarling, face twisted into something ugly, something that better suits his personality than the easy-going smile he usually wears.

 

“You think you can scare me?” Joe yells.

 

Danny remains silent. There’s a glint in Joe’s eyes that tells him yes, Danny can and did scare him.

 

“Leave,” Steve growls from behind Danny and Danny can tell that Steve is just waiting to pounce.

 

“Like I want to send another second breathing the same air as you two cocksuckers! Your father must be spinning in his grave!” Joe splutters.

 

It’s then that Chin comes in, Kono following closely behind. Chin grabs Joe by the arms and forces him towards the door.

 

“John McGarrett was a good man,” Chin says lowly, “Not a piece of shit homophobe like you.”

 

Joe breaks away from Chin’s tight grip once he’s outside Steve’s office.

 

“I guess I didn’t know John as well as I thought I did,” Joe snarls, clearly meaning insult.

 

“No,” Chin says with a dangerous smile, “You didn’t.”

 

Joe leaves HQ with his back rigid and his chin tilted upwards in a vain attempt to regain his pride. Danny doesn’t relax until he knows Joe is gone for certain and only then can he look at Steve properly. Danny feels silly, because he knows he and Steve have come a long way since Steve came home from reserves training so messed up, but he can’t help that tiny voice of insecurity that tells him that Steve’s going to pull away again.

 

Steve’s looking at Danny intensely but Danny can’t get a read on what Steve’s feeling. Danny feels trapped in Steve’s gaze, barely daring to breathe in case Steve turns away from him. It’s Kono who interrupts, touching Steve arm and saying, “You want me to follow him, boss? I could slash his tyres when he’s not looking!”

 

Steve laughs and Danny finds it impossible not to join in because he knows that Kono would totally do it if Steve said the word. Chin just shakes his head and grins. The tension in Steve’s shoulders softens and Danny is embarrassingly grateful to Kono for getting that to happen. He catches Kono’s eye and smiles his thanks and from the slight nod of her head he knows she gets it. Chin and Kono go back to the computer table, aware that Danny and Steve need some time. Danny moves to pick Steve’s chair up but Steve stops him with a touch to the small of his back. Danny turns and looks at Steve questioningly, trying not to betray his nervousness.  

 

“Danny,” Steve breathes, a relieved sound. Steve pulls Danny towards him and wraps his arms around Danny tightly. Danny rests his head against Steve’s chest, bringing his hands up to Steve’s back.

 

“Thank you,” Steve says, and Danny hears the words rumble through Steve’s chest and they settle somewhere deep in Danny, quieting that little voice inside of him. With the adrenalin fading Danny feels limp and heavy and lets himself lean into Steve, knowing that Steve can take his weight.

 

“It was my pleasure,” Danny finally responds, remembering Joe’s face after Danny had forced him up against the wall with a little thrill of satisfaction.

 

Steve kisses the top of Danny’s head and breathes deeply and Danny can feel Steve relax even more. They pull apart and now Steve’s face has cleared and Danny can see that everything is going to be alright. There’s one thing that Danny is curious about though.

 

“What did Joe say that made you so angry?” Danny asks.

 

“It doesn’t matter,” Steve says, and Danny can tell that it’s not Steve brushing him off, that he’s telling the truth.

 

“Can you tell me anyways?” Danny asks.

 

“Babe, he just said some shitty stuff about you that’s complete bullshit and I don’t feel like repeating it,” Steve says, frowning a little.

 

Danny doesn’t need to know anymore. He understands why that got under Steve’s skin and he doesn’t want to hear word for word that Joe had to say. Danny takes Steve’s hand and interlaces their fingers.

 

“Hey,” Danny says, smiling at Steve, “The only people in this relationship are us. I don’t care what anyone else has to say.”

 

“I know,” Steve smiles and leans in to kiss Danny.


End file.
